


When words do not mean anything

by Halleluwah



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halleluwah/pseuds/Halleluwah
Summary: Have you ever imagined Oboro leaving Naraku behind and trying to be happy with someone else? Me too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You need to know this story was written because I enjoyed the process and I surprisingly liked the result.   
> Lee Soon-ae is a dear OC of mine who is in love with Oboro, so if you don't like canon/OC relationships, this won't be your cup of tea. However, If you're curious about Oboro having sex, this will definitely be of your interest. Hope you enjoy it!

When words do not mean anything 

A village far away from Edo, in southern Japan, was the place where a young couple had wreaked havoc. The citizens of this village were humble people who worked day and night to keep their homeland safe and tidy. They struggled everyday to keep and uphold harmony among them, and to make sure they had calm, happy lives. Basically, the village was full of quite boring but nice people. Most of the population consisted of middle-aged and older people, since most of the younger ones left the village to work and study in the city, where they had more chances to succeed. However, the few young people who stayed decided to do so because they wanted to help their family or were unsure about changing their lives so drastically. Whatever the reason was, they were the ones who brought life and energy to the village.   
One year ago, their peace and stability was shaken when an unusual couple appeared in the village and said they wanted to live there. According to the testimony of the villagers, they were particular in so many aspects that they were almost weirder than an Amanto. At first sight, both the man and the woman were peculiar. The man was tall, with shaggy hair and mysterious, intimidating eyes; the woman was short, colorful, and had a strange accent. The moment they arrived, some of the villagers came to them to greet them and ask them if they needed anything. The woman, who seemed to be more willing to socialize, replied with a smile, saying that they wanted to buy a nice house in the area. They were able to build a new house if they had to, but the residents showed them a nice house for them to live. “This house is quite far from the other houses, so it could be perfect for your married life,” and other comments like this were made by the villagers who saw them as a weird but fitting couple. However, and by their surprise, their reactions were not as cheerful as they expected.   
The name of the couple became well-known in no time. People were day and night saying among themselves: “That Soon-ae is so pretty, but she’s too loud sometimes;” “Isn’t it weird that someone is called Oboro? It doesn’t look like it’s his real name;” and so on. Young and old people had something to say about them. Among other peculiarities, they stood out because they were obviously different, internally and externally. Oboro was reserved, silent, calm, even suspicious; while Soon-ae was sociable, talkative, and energetic. In terms of appearance, the man was full of scars, his eyes always looked tired, his hair was ragged and dull, and he showed a more mysterious aura; Soon-ae, on the other hand, had a beautiful auburn hair, radiant green eyes, and a contagious smile that could please any person. Despite those differences, they had a strange and peculiar chemistry that was impossible to describe with words. The unknown couple had already caused many questions in a few weeks after their arrival.  
Two months after, Oboro and Soon-ae established themselves in their new house. During this period, the villagers took their time to analyze their activities and try to get information about them. Not only they were simple farmers and workers, they did not have many interesting anecdotes to tell and share, so they were fascinated by the quirks of the new couple. Interesting thing about them was that they, for some reason, did not mention anything about their past to anyone. The villagers were a bit reluctant about talking freely to Oboro because he had a somehow threatening attitude, so whenever they needed, they spoke to Soon-ae. However, despite how talkative she was, she never said anything about their previous life. At some point, the citizens were worried they were thieves who escaped from the police, so rumours about them started to spread. Soon-ae was not really fond of those rumours, but Oboro always told her to be tolerant and calm about the situation.   
They did not have an easy, comfortable life. For different reasons, Oboro and Soon-ae managed to leave behind everything that was dear for them in order to start a new life, distant from the places and the people who surrounded them in the past. The new government was harsh and did not accept dissidents like Soon-ae, so the best option for her was to abandon Edo and live in a place where political turmoil could not reach. On the other hand, Oboro needed to watch Soon-ae in order to follow her steps and make sure she was not scheming anything against the new shogun. Nevertheless, his role as an agent was questioned when his feelings got in the way of his mission and, after a while, ended up eloping with her without the Tendoshuu’s consent.   
They did not want to scare the residents, for what they pretended they were a normal, happy couple. They even said they were married when they were not, only to avoid more suspicion. If they pretended all of this, it was because they were not actually happy. They had hurt each other for years, so it was difficult to start anew without their past memories. It was going to be a tough transition, but they were doing it because they loved each other.   
Once settled and done, Soon-ae planned their coexistence as a couple by thinking about their jobs so as to make money. She had it easier since she had spent many years working in different jobs, but Oboro had been a lifelong assassin. Soon-ae was supportive enough to tell him: “You should think of an activity you’ve always enjoyed.” The only thing Oboro could come up with was writing, for what his partner replied in excitement, saying: “Okay, be a writer then!” He had to go from a skilled assassin to a writer? Surely it was going to be very hard for Oboro to adapt to that new lifestyle, but he had to try it, at least for Soon-ae. Of course he was reluctant about it, but the Korean woman had valid points to support that idea.   
\- Think about it: you love writing, you’re very fluent and skilled with words, and you hate it when people make grammar mistakes. And this job requires serenity and peacefulness, so it’s perfect for a reticent guy like you.  
Soon-ae was perfect at convincing people, and Oboro was no exception. The only doubt he had was about the income, since he was not sure he could bring money by writing. But Soon-ae was confident about her own ambition: she wanted to become the village’s doctor and use all her skills and knowledge to help people. She could gain experience and money, and people would trust her and her odd companion. If she could achieve that and work in the surrounding areas, there was no need for Oboro to have a profitable job. While Soon-ae tried to achieve her goals, the ex-Naraku man had to spend time working for a lumberjack and cut wood so as to gain and save their first money. It was not an easy life, but since they had suffered way worse situations, that was basically a piece of cake.   
Months went by, and they were settling themselves and adapting to their new country life. Once they earned enough money, Soon-ae bought all the things needed to exert her job as a village doctor and, also, the things Oboro needed to start writing. They had arrived with almost nothing, but they both used their amazing talent and strength to stay afloat. In six months, Soon-ae had become a well-known doctor and Oboro had written at least ten stories. They were very talented at their respective jobs, which helped them raise their self-esteem and improve their relationship as a couple. As the time passed by, they stopped pretending they were a happy couple and started believing, living, feeling they were a happy couple. The transition was still difficult, but they were giving the best they could.   
One day, Soon-ae had to visit Edo in order to settle an arrangement she had with Kyoushirou. Since she had left the city without saying anything, she wanted to meet the host because he was the only one who would not ask questions. Min-ki was too young and impulsive, and Gintoki was already in too many problems to be bothered by her situation. Besides, he surely would not be happy to see that his enemy was alive and living with one of his best friends. She then contacted Tatsuma and asked him to provide her some of the materials she needed at a lower cost. Both Kyoushirou and Tatsuma said she had changed pretty much after the last time they saw her. According to them, she looked more lively, active, radiant. The country life was definitely healthier than the city life, but apparently Soon-ae’s eyes showed something else. “Believe me, love is the only thing that can give you such shining in your eyes,” said Kyoushirou with that smile he always made when he was sure about something. He had seen those eyes before in countless women, but he had never seen it in Soon-ae, even after she met Hiroki.   
Kyoushirou was accustomed to the word “love”, but Oboro and Soon-ae were clearly inexperienced. Oboro did not have enough experience even during his marriage, and Soon-ae realized she was an awful girlfriend after going out with Hiroki. They analyzed their interactions, and they found out that whenever they attempted to have a romantic moment, they would get very uncomfortable and the situation would go nowhere. Saying “I love you” was as difficult as trying to kill Utsuro; but their ace under their sleeve, the solution to all their coexistence problems, was sex. Yes, sex was the answer. They did not need to speak, they did not even need to look at each other. It was especially hard for Oboro to understand the concept of pleasure, but Soon-ae was willing to help and support him in his sexual discovery. Even though it was not an easy task, Soon-ae was an experienced and a rather lewd lady who did not mind exposing her deepest desires in order to motivate Oboro. Needless to say, Oboro was highly impressed and astonished by his partner’s sexual skills.   
As a writer, Oboro wrote about anything he imagined and came up with. He was the one who woke up first, made an effort to wake Soon-ae up, and made breakfast. Once Soon-ae was ready to leave at around 8 a.m., she would visit the citizens and the surrounding areas until midday. During those hours of silence and peace -without Soon-ae’s loudness- Oboro devoted utterly to writing as much as he could. He found inspiration in nature, in everything around him. He could not rely very much on his feelings, so anything related to his years as an assassin was enough to create a catching, interesting war story. Sometimes he wrote about some personal experiences, imagined new characters, developed new writing skills, and even tried writing poetry. The latter was his biggest challenge, since nice words were not enough to create a good poem. No matter how many poems he read, he needed another type of inspiration. He did not know what it was, but he ended up asking Soon-ae. One day, after she arrived from work, he approached her quite reluctantly.   
\- Could you help me?  
\- Yeah, what do you need? -The Korean said as she got rid of her straw hat and sat on the floor, next to him.   
\- You know I have been trying to write poems… but I cannot manage to create a decent piece of writing.   
\- Well, I’m not into poems, so I don’t know what should I tell you.   
\- You see… -He tapped his fingers on the desk, thinking carefully what to do.- For what I have read, poems are the most emotional types of texts, so I was thinking you could help me.   
\- Oh, really? -Soon-ae did not expect that from him, but she was glad to help him in anything she could. It was not easy for Oboro to rely on someone, so she had to give her best.- What can I do, then?   
\- Eh… -He finally decided to be brave and looked into her eyes- I was wondering if you could make some kisses and say nice words while I write something. I want to see how it turns out.   
“Well, this is interesting,” Soon-ae thought in amazement. Maybe he was asking for a tender approach; but she knew it, those situations ended up in something else. Maybe it would not be very inspiring for him at the end, but she was willing to try it.   
\- Easy-peasy! Do you want to do it now?   
\- Yes, if you are not tired.   
\- Of course I’m not! Do you want kisses on the ear, on the hair, on the…   
\- You can do anything as long as it is silent and soft. -Oboro was feeling very uncomfortable, and he was about to regret his decision; but Soon-ae was so excited about the idea that he just let it go.- I will try to focus on the writing, so I should not be distracted by you.   
Oh, well, what? That was even more interesting. Or he was very naive, or Soon-ae was very dirty-minded. Maybe both.   
\- Okay… Let’s see… -Soon-ae drew closer to him, but with her body facing his back. She started massaging his back and neck with softness and tenderness. While she stroked his neck, she brushed his hair and drew random shapes with her fingers. Her usually loud voice became a soft, relaxing whisper which uttered inspiring, loving words close to Oboro’s ears.   
The former assassin was unexpectedly pleased by all the sensations he was receiving. His body was feeling more relaxed and his mind was at peace, but he could not think of something to capture on the paper in front of him. His pencil moved repeatedly on the desk, gazing intently at the blank paper. Soon-ae noticed this and placed her head over his left shoulder. She kept using her whispering voice.   
\- Is there something wrong?   
\- Nothing comes to mind…   
\- Why don’t you write some key words? I’ll try to use some words you can use. -With her chin upon his shoulder, she wrapped her arms around Oboro’s waist and started saying different types of words. For some reason, he could not focus on the words, but on her voice. Did she really have such seductive voice? It was a rather strange, but pleasing feeling, indescribable… which made things even more difficult for him.  
Soon-ae knew it was going to be distracting from the beginning. She did not let him know it because it was a good opportunity for her to be kinky. And any opportunity she had, she took her duty very seriously.   
\- Remember when we were kids, that you taught me some of my firsts words, phrases, sentences… One day I asked you how to say saranghae in Japanese, do you remember what it means? -She embraced his partner and rubbed her nose on his yukata, very softly.-   
\- I… I love you.   
Damn, it was very hard for him to say that.   
\- Well, I love you too… -She kissed soothingly his ear, and Oboro experienced a thrill rushing throughout his body. It was a sudden feeling, but it was powerful enough to wake him up and start writing something, anything.   
Soon-ae was impressed; she was not expecting him to start writing. She thought that, maybe, Oboro was more sensitive with touches than with words, so she took her next step. The woman started moving slowly her arms downwards, and placed both hands in his abdomen. She started kissing repeatedly his neck, with soft, almost imperceptible kisses, which eventually became more intense, passionate kisses. Once Oboro felt her lips leaving wet traces on his neck, he realized she was not taking her job very seriously. He did not mind it, though.  
Oboro, however, had said he tried not to be distracted by her, so he took that opportunity as a challenge to come up with keywords and phrases he could use in his poem. His pencil started moving and filling the paper as much as he could; the key was trying not to think too much. Maybe he could read all of that after some hours and organize those ideas.  
He surely had an impressive self-control, but Soon-ae was persuasive.  
“I’m gonna make you moan in desire, you bastard,” was the Korean’s deepest desire from that moment on. The challenge proposed by Oboro became her own challenge. If he wanted to stay focused, she was surely going to make him lose not only his concentration, but his common sense. Nothing and no one could stop her from achieving her goal.  
The Korean lady was not relying on sweet words anymore. She slid both hands inside his yukata, stroking his belly and each of his muscles. Her fingers drew the shape of his scars, while she kept kissing his neck suggestively, provocatively, with an insatiable desire of having more of his body. Why was that happening? Oboro was supposed to fall for her but, instead, it was Soon-ae the one who could not even control herself. He was a truly worthy competitor; but she was not giving up.  
As he was writing, Oboro noticed his stroke was becoming more and more difficult to read. He could not understand his own calligraphy. His mind was getting blurry all of the sudden, and his eyes lost focus on the paper. When he covertly looked down, he saw Soon-ae’s hand sliding towards his lower abdomen. He was not able to see her eyes, but they were shining with desire and passion. He was starting to feel truly aroused, and even though his mind was doing its best effort, his body was reacting against his will. There was no turning back, he had to keep playing her game.  
\- I just can’t hold back… -said the woman in a delicate moan, very close to his ear. Oboro felt another warm, electric wave going across his body, which transported him to those deep, secret desires about Soon-ae he had, but was never able to expose freely. He was falling for her. He wanted to maker her his. He wanted to do all kinds of things to her. But he had to resist, for what he sent all his energy to his right hand so it could keep writing.  
In a battle deciding which hands were the winners, Soon-ae went a step further and glided one of her hands towards his chest; with the other one, she untied part of Oboro’s obi so as to keep moving. She did not have time to lose, she had to do it. And when she did it, she heard the tip of the pencil break. She took a look at the paper, and it had a little graphite stain. Moreover, the pencil was held by the trembling hand of a man who was close to be defeated. The woman smirked proudly.  
\- Soon-ae…  
\- Just keep writing, don’t mind me. -She spoke sensually, grabbing his member with her right hand firmly, and with the other one caressing his chest. Her voice became raspy as she let out a few moans that expressed her devotion to him; soft, rather sweet moans which echoed in Oboro’s brain for seconds. His mind, his limbs, his whole body were numb. It was so difficult to resist her skilled hands, which were moving more eagerly, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Dear, was he about to go crazy? The best reaction he had was to rest his head on his left hand, while he tried to write everything he was feeling. His face was blushing and his eyes were dampened by the amazing and electrifying feeling of Soon-ae’s strokes. Before she decided to devote herself on pleasing his inner parts, she put her right hand out his yukata and brought it in front of Oboro’s mouth. Words were not necessary, he knew what he had to do; and his rising bodily instinct allowed him to open his mouth and cover her fingers with a layer of saliva. She moved her fingers in and out, in and out, feeling his warm tongue reach every inch of her palm. Oboro started to pant a little bit after Soon-ae took her hands away from him in order to return to the lower part of his body. His pant became a moan when the woman held tight his member and started moving repeatedly her hand from the back to the tip, over and over again. He felt an even stronger pleasure the moment in which Soon-ae started to rub his nipples and, at the same time, lick his ear. The young man had to be strong, but his right hand was unable to move anymore. His body had fallen for that insatiable woman, and his head was in absolute delirium.  
He had lost. However, he needed one last thing, that very thing which would allow him to free himself from such restraint. He left his pencil as a sign of defeat, and once Soon-ae heard that sound, she clung on his body more tightly with her hands and legs, kissing him more impassionedly. Her hands were moving faster, with one caressing the tip of his member and the other pressing his nipples. They were both aroused and about to lose control, but she needed to say it.  
\- Oh, Oboro, fuck me…  
In just a second, the gray-haired man turned around and kissed Soon-ae as he had never kissed her before. She embraced him with both arms around his neck, and accepted the kiss wholeheartedly. Their tongues brushed against each other, and Oboro hold her hips with both hands to keep her as close as he could. Her body was already hot, and even though he had to please her, as usual, this time she needed to pay for her naughtiness. Holding back for so long was making his penis ache, so he needed to do something about it, and that was the only moment to take revenge. He stopped the kiss and hungrily looked at her, then pulled her hair and sharply guided her head towards his erect penis. Soon-ae was in awe, but she did not have time to react properly because she was pushed to lick his hot, throbbing penis. Of course she did not mind, but Oboro’s unexpected abruptness was beyond her. Things became even more strange when the man uttered with his deep, sensual, hoarse voice.  
\- Put it inside your mouth.  
Soon-ae could not believe her ears. She had never managed to provoke him in such a way, so it was pretty uncertain how far he would go in order to satisfy himself. However, Soon-ae assumed the consequences of her actions, because she was willing to please him in any possible way. She let him know that by opening her mouth and licking her lips with lascivious eyes. Oboro smiled slightly and, with his hand firmly grabbing her hair, inserted his penis in her mouth. He let out a louder moan once he started thrusting his hips, in and out her mouth. The woman was feeling the heated member touching the back of her throat, but she had to admit it was a strong, pleasant feeling, although a bit uncomfortable at first. She started moaning as well, which made Oboro use both hands to make the contact even more pleasant.  
He could not stop staring at Soon-ae; she looked so wild and raw in that position, with her half-closed eyes revealing all her desire, her face completely red from the heat, and her body trembling in ecstasy. Yes, she looked vulnerable, and he liked that. He may have lost the battle, but he was the one who took all the glory from her. The rhythm of his movements became steady, never losing sight of the moaning woman who was making those guttural, wet noises that stimulated every each of his senses.  
Soon-ae felt his bulging penis moistening and getting bigger, and as Oboro saw he was about to come, he released the woman and let her finish the job on her own. She took some seconds to breath, still gazing at Oboro, and she quickly approached the almost dripping penis to play with it. She used her hands and her tongue simultaneously, with one fiddling his erection and the other caressing his testicles, while she licked the tip and pressed it with her tongue. His body was ready to come, and he grunted, hands tight on her hair, as he spread his semen on her face. Oboro was panting, exhausted, on his knees, while he studied Soon-ae’s face. She tried to remove the semen from her face, and she took some of it with her fingers. It was sticky and hot. She felt it running through her fingers, and then licked them slowly, suggestively, while she got rid of her hanbok with her other hand. Oboro was looking at her enraptured, fervent. He needed to take her once and for all.   
Both of them got close together, with their hands touching each other’s faces, and kissed tenderly. Knowing that he had left Soon-ae unattended, Oboro helped her get rid of her clothes, leaving only her underwear. Then, he laid over her, both of them on the wooden floor, and looked at her once more, this time with tenderly passion. She smiled, her face completely red, and placed both hands over his shoulders. He reached for her, with his thighs under her butt, and kissed her deeply, using his tongue to provoke her even more. Soon-ae finally untied his obi, and kept stroking his muscles while the man kissed her neck. She arched her back once he started kissing and sucking her collarbone, sighing in pleasure as she tousled his curvy, gray hair. The man knew what she needed, the places that gave her the most pleasing sensations, so he did not lose more time and got rid of Soon-ae’s bra. Her average but soft breasts were finally exposed, and he touched them gently as he gave little kisses surrounding them. She bit her lip when Oboro pressed one of her nipples with his fingers, stifling a stronger moan. Her legs were enclosing his waist. She wanted more of him.   
\- Ah… You can be a bit more violent if you want, you know… -said the Korean, expecting his partner to keep acting as some minutes before. Oboro looked at her a bit puzzled.   
\- So you liked it?  
\- Absolutely. I don’t want you to soften, because I need you as hard as you can get. -She smirked and bit her lower lip.   
She surely was seductive.   
\- As you wish, then.  
This time, it did not take much time to convince Oboro. He was aroused once more, so he was ready to please Soon-ae’s deepest desires. Placing himself at her side, he started to kiss one of her nipples as one of his hands moved towards her panties. He slid one hand inside it, sensing and touching her throbbing vagina, which was too hot from all the previous sensations. She cried ardently, opening more her legs to welcome his hands completely. His fingers were first brushing her clit, which made Soon-ae finally lose control. He then inserted one finger inside, moving it slowly and touching and rubbing the walls, making the woman sigh and moan in ecstasy.  
\- Ah… Oboro…  
He kissed her once more, still moving his finger inside her. She grabbed his once more erect cock to start pulling it, which made him hiss of pleasure. They were both at their limit; they wanted to be finally together. Oboro grabbed her legs and placed them above his, and with his cock he started to touch and stroke the woman’s entrance. She bit her index finger while she let more guttural and sexual sounds that clouded Oboro’s mind. Even at that point, Soon-ae managed to be the most captivating and seducing woman of all.   
\- D-Damn it… just do it…  
\- You still need to pay for your mischievousness. -He was focused on provoking the woman, for what he entered part of his erection and then took it off. She grumbled, half thrilled and half frustrated, due to his game. He repeated his movements, still penetrating the head of his cock. He smiled at her, triumphant.  
\- O-Oboro…  
\- What do you want?  
\- Just… -She could not take all that pleasure. She was about to explode.- I need you inside me, darn it…  
\- Hoh… -He leaned a bit towards her, with one hand on his erection.- Are you so desperate? Do you really want me to be violent?  
\- Y-Yes…-She was a bit reluctant to say it, but she was too aroused to hold herself.- Just hit me on my pressure point, you damn heavenly boy.  
He could not avoid laughing a little bit. She laughed too; louder, of course. She was blushing from embarrassment, but Oboro stroke her cheek and smiled slightly.  
\- I will pretend that was sexy.  
\- Fuck you! -The woman covered her face with both hands. She was unusually embarrassed. He got near her face, took away her hands, and kissed her softly, trying to comfort her.  
\- I apologize, but it should be the other way around.  
After some more kisses, the man decided it was time to take action. He grabbed her thighs and entered slowly. He made a few movements before starting to actually please Soon-ae, but she was already breathing heavily by those pleasing sensations.   
\- Still too soft… -Said Soon-ae with her usual eagerness. She was pushing him, in case he did not forget her wish.  
\- I do not receive orders from you. I do what I want. -He suddenly glared at her and raised his hips, raising one of her legs and placing it on his right shoulder. With his left hand he grabbed her hip and started moving; but it was not soft at all. He was as harsh as he could be, with the wet sounds echoing the room. Soon-ae cried and moaned in ecstasy, arching her back and letting him take control of her body. She was feeling a bit of pain, but she did not care. She wanted him to take every inch of her femininity.  
\- Mhh… yes…  
Oboro bent down a bit in order to increase the intensity of his movements. He was feeling his whole body resonating by every time he stroked her inside. He bit his lip as he saw his woman writhing in utter pleasure, and his body responded with stronger thrusts.  
\- How about now?  
\- Y-Yeah… -The sighs did not let her speak properly. She was submitted to his dominant body. But she wanted more. She needed more.- Mh… you’re so good…  
\- I have not even started…  
Oboro let his impulses take control of him. He loved seeing Soon-ae so vulnerable after all those years he had been with her. He had to take advantage of the situation. And he had to show how dominant he could be. He slided out, and Soon-ae quickly knew what to do. She turned back, placing her knees and her hands on the ground. She lowered her back and let Oboro take her once more.  
\- Do you like it like this, master? -She said, trying to play his game. Oboro remained silent for a couple of seconds, and then grabbed her waist with both hands.  
\- Now I start to like your attitude. -He made Soon-ae moan again with his movements, stronger than before. She was the sexiest being he could ever see, with those legs trembling in pleasure, her beautiful butt, and her curved back, all of them submitted to his body. They were synchronized; they were unifying their movements and their breaths. That was becoming more and more pleasing for both of them, the man and the woman.  
However, Oboro could not have enough. He pulled her hair with one hand and she let a groan of ecstasy as he intensified the movement of his hips. They were reaching their limit, and the man needed her as close to him as possible. He stopped once more and took Soon-ae’s body, making her sit above him, still inside her. She got hold of his arms to gain balance, as her hungry lips were trying to find his. Oboro kissed her neck furiously, and she put one hand on his hair and started messing with it. She was panting and sweating as she closed her eyes and let her man do what he pleased.  
\- So good… You’re so g-good…  
\- Tell me more.  
\- Fuck me more and come inside me, please…  
She really meant every word she uttered. She caressed his arms and his hair, holding onto his body when he started thrusting one last time. Oboro grabbed her legs and moved her body in a steady motion, clouding Soon-ae’s senses. She threw her head back, moaning more and more. They were really close to the limit, and he bit her neck to let her know.  
\- Ahh… I’m coming...! -Cried Soon-ae between moans. Oboro hissed and held onto her legs even more, feeling a strong electric wave going across his whole body. He finally reached the orgasm almost at the same time as Soon-ae, and they both felt the warm feeling of his sperm covering her insides. Even though she was really careful with protection during sex, at that moment she did not care at all. She wanted to feel his seed, she wanted to feel that warm, sticky part of him in that private part of her. It was an amazing feeling, and she wanted to stay like that forever.  
They both panted, exhausted. They spent several seconds catching their breath, Soon-ae was resting her head on Oboro’s and was caressing his hands with tenderness. She kissed him, and the man embraced her while she did so. The silence was so intense at that moment that they felt like they were about to fall asleep. She did not want him to go out, it was good that way.  
\- Mh… That was amazing… -She finally said after breaking the silence. He lay down with her, resting on the ground and putting one arm around her. Oboro was not a very talkative person, and Soon-ae not only knew that, she did not mind it. She also embraced him and they snuggled there on the floor, surrounded by silence once more.  
While Oboro was trying to digest what had just happened, he had a really strong thought after all that experience: he really loved her. Actually, he never had the opportunity nor the capacity to even recognize it himself, especially because he had always been entirely focused on his missions and his devotion to the Tendoshuu. It was hard for him to acknowledge his own feelings, and even though Soon-ae used to push him to open up, she also had problems facing her own feelings. They both had an emotional problem, and it was up to them to solve it. However, Oboro realized it was up to him and up to her as well, because he needed Soon-ae in order to make up his mind. It was a very difficult realization, but, at that moment, he was completely sure about it. He felt his heart strangely relieved, after so many years of hiding behind that façade of coldness. No, he was actually cold, but he never wanted to be cold with her. Such passion and energy coming from that tiny woman was beyond him, and he was never capable of understanding her. He still could not understand her, but he wanted to.  
\- Soon-ae… -His voice was trembling a little bit. He was stroking her auburn hair very softly, in part because he was strangely nervous. He whispered, decided.- I think I love you.  
That was an awful way of declaring himself. He did his best anyway.  
\- ...Soon-ae?  
He waited a couple of seconds, but he did not heard any response. He looked at her face and he found out she had fallen asleep. She was not snoring, incredibly weird taking into account she was very tired. He was puzzled, and felt that his courage was not worth it. Maybe it was, because at least he made a big progress in his mind. At that moment, with both naked bodies resting close together and surrounded by the characteristic peace of that house, Oboro felt inner peace like he had never felt in his whole life. He had been in constant problems and had to face so many hardships, that escaping from the Tendoshuu and living in a remote town was not enough for him to bring ease to his heart. Now he could really feel the warmth of Soon-ae’s body, the intensity of his body against her, the passion in each of the sounds involving sex, and each of her moans and gestures. It was like having sex for the first time, no... it was like making love for the first time.   
After thinking too much about his feelings, he fell asleep. They slept for about two hours, then Oboro woke up and saw it was getting dark. He put his clothes on and took Soon-ae to the kotatsu so she could keep sleeping more comfortably. Oboro knew she would be sleeping much longer because she really enjoyed sleeping. He did not mind, he silently went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. During his years in the Tendoshuu, he never cooked anything at all. However, when he started living with Soon-ae, he realized that she had never learnt anything about cooking in those ten years she lived alone, which he considered very weird. And since she had a busy lifestyle even in that peaceful village, he voluntarily started to learn how to cook. It was not very difficult, he had to deal with worse things.   
Once he finally finished cooking, he prepared everything on the table and then woke her up. She sat on the kotatsu with a groan of discomfort. She looked like a kid.   
\- Damn… I won’t be able to sleep tonight. -Said the woman while rubbing her eyes. She yawned like four times and then started to eat very slowly. Oboro looked at her with those tired eyes of his and kept eating.  
They spent a couple of minutes eating in silence. Neither of them understood why that happened, but Oboro remembered once more his thoughts. Maybe he needed to be brave again and tell Soon-ae about his feelings. He thought she would need such confirmation in order to feel truly loved, so he decided to do it for her.   
\- Soon-ae… I love you.   
She almost choked with the food when she heard that.   
\- What the heck, Oboro, I was swallowing!   
\- I’m sorry? Do you have an idea of how difficult was for me to say that? -He felt quite frustrated by her reaction. He was not expecting her to be cute and blushing, but that was not exactly what he wanted to hear.  
\- Why did you say it, then? It wasn’t necessary.  
\- Eh?  
\- It’s not that I didn’t know it, you idiot. -The Korean woman smiled at him and put her hand above his.- Words don’t mean shit if you can say ‘I love you’ with your body. And you do that, all the time. I’ve learnt to see that, even when you don’t. So don’t worry, I always knew it. But… if you don’t feel comfortable saying it, then don’t say it. I don’t care about words, and you know that.  
Oboro looked at her, puzzled. Damn, she was right. She did not seem to be the brightest person on earth, but she was the only one who could put Oboro in his place. He smiled slightly and squeezed her hand. Soon-ae giggled and stared at him, infatuated. That was the only thing she needed, to have him by her side. And Oboro needed exactly the same.


End file.
